ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Galka/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beauty and the Galka - Port Bastok |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Talib:' Hmm? What's a rookie like you doing in here? Cornelia: Hey! (Cornelia comes running down the steps.) Talib: Oh, no. Not you again... Cornelia:'Parraggoh's already given you three out of the four you asked for! Why aren't you giving him his reward!? 'Talib: As I've said, business is business. Nothing personal. Talib: There's only one of these, and I can't give it to him unless he brings me the four he promised me. If you want to help him, go and bring me the last one. Cornelia: I told you I can't! Cornelia: Hey, you look like... you're an adventurer, right? Can I ask you a favor? Cornelia: Can you go get me a chunk of Zinc Ore? I've heard that monsters in Gustaberg drop them. Go find a chunk of zinc ore? *''Say Yes'' Cornelia: Thanks! Talib, this person will bring you the last one, ok? Talib: All right, that's fine by me. I don't know why anyone would bother helping a Galka, but...it's your life. Cornelia: Thanks! I'll see you! (Cornelia runs back up the steps.) Go find a chunk of zinc ore? *''Say No'' Cornelia: Oh, come on! Please? Go find a chunk of zinc ore? *''Say Yes'' Cornelia: Thanks! Talib, this person will bring you the last one, ok? Talib: All right, that's fine by me. I don't know why anyone would bother helping a Galka, but...it's your life. Cornelia: Thanks! I'll see you! (Cornelia runs back up the steps.) Go find a chunk of zinc ore? *''Say No (again)'' Cornelia: Fine! I'll go ask someone else--someone who's not so selfish! (Cornelia runs up the steps.) |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beauty and the Galka - Port Bastok - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Talib:' That feisty girl, Cornelia? I hear she hangs out in the Mines District, where all the Galka are. Why anyone would is beyond me. Talib: Parraggoh lives there, by the way. When he got hurt and couldn't deliver the goods to us, she must've volunteered herself to help out. She's like that. Talib: Parraggoh's place is the first house down through the big arch to the mining town. It's a rough neighborhood, but Cornelia won't stay out of there. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beauty and the Galka - Bastok Mines - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''Only availible if you said "No" to Cornelia twice.'' Parraggoh: Hmm? Yes, I am Parraggoh. Ah, Cornelia told you of my predicament. Parraggoh: Well, then. She put her trust in you, so I will do the same. Parraggoh: I am currently employed by the Tenshodo, and my task is to collect five chunks of zinc ore for them. Parraggoh: Alas, I was injured when I obtained the fourth. It will be some time before I can go out to find the fifth. Parraggoh: The Tenshodo took the first four, but they refuse to hand me my reward until the last one is in their hands. Parraggoh: I am sure they would not have told me that had I not been injured. Parraggoh: If you would, could you give Talib of the Tenshodo the last chunk of zinc ore, in my name? Parraggoh: He should then hand you a certain item as reward. I would be very grateful if you could bring it to me. Take the task? *''Say Yes'' Parraggoh: Thank you. It pains me to have to rely on people's kindness like this, but you have my gratitude. (If you talk to him again) Parraggoh: I must thank Cornelia for her kindness as well... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beauty and the Galka - Port Bastok - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Talib:' Hey, a chunk of zinc ore! I can't believe you'd do this for a guy like Parraggoh. Talib: More people like you and Cornelia, and I'd be out of business... Talib: Here, take these Palborough Mines Logs to Parraggoh. They're the reward he asked for. Talib: You know where he lives, right? It's the first house you see when you go down to the lower level of the Mines District. Obtained key item: Palborough Mines Logs |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beauty and the Galka - Bastok Mines - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Parraggoh:' Ah! You have brought me the Palborough Mines Logs! Parraggoh: Thank you! I really needed these! Parraggoh: If you see Cornelia, send her my gratitude. Parraggoh: No, wait-- Instead, tell her she should not be seen around us Galka too much. Parraggoh: For her own sake. '''Obtained: Bronze Knife